Halloween Event 2014
A spooky mansion has appeared in the Commons just in time for Halloween! Find Pumpkins in the bushes. Use those Pumpkins to buy decorations. Decorate the mansion to earn Scariness. Scare the children to earn Candy. Spend the Candy to buy Halloween themed custom items for your player and your ranch. It's that easy! This spooktacular event will run until November 7th at noon PDT! Good luck! Event Missions |name3=Coffin Duty |type3=main |desc3=Gather 15 Spooky Boards and you'll get a Spooky Coffin for your Haunted House. The Spooky Coffin increases your house's scariness by 50 and can be improved by inviting your friends to help staff it. |task3=Find 15 Spooky Boards |reward3=50 Spooky Coffin |name4=Table Duty |type4=main |desc4=Gather 20 Hand Saws and you'll get a Disturbing Table for your Haunted House. The Spooky Head on Table increases your house's scariness by 50 and can be improved by inviting your friends to help staff it. |task4=Find 20 Hand Saws |reward4=50 Disturbing Table |name5=Grave Duty |type5=main |desc5=Gather 25 Fake Hands and you'll get a Spooky Hand Coming Out of Grave for your Haunted House. The Spooky Hand Coming Out of Grave increases your house's scariness by 50 and can be improved by inviting your friends to help staff it. |task5=Find 25 Fake Hands |reward5=50 Creepy Grave |name6= Panting Duty |type6= main |desc6= Gather 30 Face Paints and you'll get a Suspicious Painting for your Haunted House. The Suspicious Painting increases your house's scariness by 50 and can be improved by inviting your friends to help staff it. |task6= Gather 30 Face Paints |reward6= 450 (L23) Suspicious Painting }} (L11) 2 |name8=Straw |type8=child |desc8=One of the kids wants to dress up as a scarecrow, but we don't have any straw! |task8=Find 30 bundles of straw |reward8=40 (L11) 2 |name9=Cardboard Boxes |type9=child |desc9=Some of the kids wants to dress up as their favorite Minecraft heroes, but we don't have any cardboard boxes for them! |task9=Find 25 Cardboard Boxes |reward9=4320 (L219) 2 |name10=Cat Ears |type10=child |desc10=One of the kids wants to dress up as a cat |task10=Find 30 Cat Ears |reward10=40 2 |name11=Pink Lace |type11=child |desc11=One of the girls dressed up as a princess but lost her lacy pink train while trick-or-treating. |task11=Find 35 Pink Lace |reward11=40 2 |name12=Laserswords |type12=child |desc12=*SWISH* *Zoom!* *Zzzzzt!* Ah, the sounds of laserswords, slicing through the air. Those are TOTALLY safe for kids to be running around with and carrying…right! |task12=Find 10 Laser Swords |reward12=40 2 }} 2 |name3=Hardening Spray |type3=child |desc3=Find 30 cans of hardening spray to control the speed at which the plaster hardens |task3=Find 30 Cans of Hardening Spray |reward3=4850 (L249) 2 |name4=Modelling Paints |type4=child |desc4=Find Modelling Paints to get the decoration just right! |task4=Find 40 Model Paints |reward4=4920 (L249) 2 |name5=Certification |type5=child |desc5=These replicas are pieces of art! Each needs a Certification of Authenticity. |task5=Find 10 Certificates of Authenticity |reward5=4920 (L249) 2 |name6=Payday! |type6=child |desc6=Decide which replica you want to keep: Spooky Coffin, Disturbing Table, Creepy Grave, Suspicious Painting. You can't switch your choice later! |task6=Decide and collect |reward6=4920 (L249) 2 }} Haunted Mansion Decorations Pumpkin Purchasable Haunted Mansion Decorations are available for purchase with the Pumpkins that drop from bushes. They are only in your inventory for use in the HM and you will not have them in your inventory when the event completes. Note that you will get the equivalent of 3 scariness points per pumpkin, no matter what item you purchase, so two "Hay Bales" (for instance) give the same scariness as one "Dead Potted Flowers". |name2=Black Hay Bale |desc2=15 Scariness Points |cost2=5 Pumpkins -OR- 3 |name3=Gray Hay Bale |desc3=15 Scariness Points |cost3=5 Pumpkins -OR- 3 |name4=Floor Spiderwebs (1) |desc4=15 Scariness Points |cost4=5 Pumpkins -OR- 3 |name5=Floor Spiderwebs (2) |desc5=15 Scariness Points |cost5=5 Pumpkins -OR- 3 |name6=Wall Spiderwebs (2) |desc6=15 Scariness Points |cost6=5 Pumpkins -OR- 3 |name7=Floor Blood Splatter |desc7=15 Scariness Points |cost7=5 Pumpkins -OR- 3 |name8=Wall Blood Splatter (1) |desc8=15 Scariness Points |cost8=5 Pumpkins -OR- 3 |name9=Wall Blood Splatter (2) |desc9=15 Scariness Points |cost9=5 Pumpkins -OR- 3 |name10=Margarine Beer |desc10=18 Scariness Points |cost10=6 Pumpkins -OR- 3 |name11=Wall Spiderwebs (1) |desc11=24 Scariness Points |cost11=8 Pumpkins -OR- 4 |name12=Pumpkin (1) |desc12=27 Scariness Points |cost12=9 Pumpkins -OR- 5 |name13=Pumpkin (2) |desc13=27 Scariness Points |cost13=9 Pumpkins -OR- 5 |name14=Pumpkin (3) |desc14=27 Scariness Points |cost14=9 Pumpkins -OR- 5 |name15=Dead Potted Flowers |desc15=30 Scariness Points |cost15=10 Pumpkins -OR- 5 |name16=Scary Happy Halloween! Sign |desc16=30 Scariness Points |cost16=10 Pumpkins -OR- 5 |name17=Hanging Lantern |desc17=36 Scariness Points |cost17=12 Pumpkins -OR- 6 |name18=Jack o'Lantern (1) |desc18=36 Scariness Points |cost18=12 Pumpkins -OR- 6 |name19=Jack o'Lantern (2) |desc19=36 Scariness Points |cost19=12 Pumpkins -OR- 6 |name20=Jack o'Lantern (3) |desc20=36 Scariness Points |cost20=12 Pumpkins -OR- 6 |name21=Jack o'Lantern (4) |desc21=36 Scariness Points |cost21=12 Pumpkins -OR- 6 |name22=Jack o'Lantern (5) |desc22=36 Scariness Points |cost22=12 Pumpkins -OR- 6 |name23=Jack o'Lantern (6) |desc23=36 Scariness Points |cost23=12 Pumpkins -OR- 6 |name24=Lantern(1) |desc24=36 Scariness Points |cost24=12 Pumpkins -OR- 6 |name25=Scary Orange Candle |desc25=45 Scariness Points |cost25=15 Pumpkins -OR- 8 |name26=Scary Boo! Sign |desc26=60 Scariness Points |cost26=20 Pumpkins -OR- 10 |name27=Bucket of Eyeballs |desc27=66 Scariness Points |cost27=22 Pumpkins -OR- 11 |name28=Skeleton |desc28=72 Scariness Points |cost28=24 Pumpkins -OR- 12 |name29=Hanging Ghost |desc29=75 Scariness Points |cost29=25 Pumpkins -OR- 13 |name30=Wall Shackled Skeleton |desc30=84 Scariness Points |cost30=28 Pumpkins -OR- 14 |name31=Bucket of Brains |desc31=90 Scariness Points |cost31=30 Pumpkins -OR- 15 |name32=Scary Painting |desc32=90 Scariness Points |cost32=30 Pumpkins -OR- 15 |name33=Eyeball Cauldron |desc33=105 Scariness Points |cost33=35 Pumpkins -OR- 18 |name34=Shelf of Witches' Stuff |desc34=120 Scariness Points |cost34=40 Pumpkins -OR- 20 |name35=Standing Mummy |desc35=135 Scariness Points |cost35=45 Pumpkins -OR- 23 |name36=Suit of Armor |desc36=150 Scariness Points |cost36=50 Pumpkins -OR- 25 }} Friend Request Decorations Other HM decorations are only available after sending out help requests to friends or buy spending Bush Bucks. Platforms which do not support Friends Lists can receive a single creature as they become available, by speaking to "The Cop". Candy Rewards Decoration Items |name2=Broom(1) |desc2=Used primarily to sweep up candy wrappers after Halloween. |cost2=12 |name3=Chopped Head |desc3=Don't worry, it was already dead when it got chopped. |cost3=12 |name4=Ghostly Peep 1 |desc4=Rotate it to change its expression! |cost4=12 |name5=Ghostly Peep 2 |desc5=Rotate it to change its expression! |cost5=12 |name6=Cannibal Pumpkin |desc6=Oh the pum-kanity! |cost6=12 }} }} *You don't need this to get the Spooky Purchases achievement Gear |name2=Ghoulish Hat |desc2=Don't worry, it's not real, it's just a mask... that was once real! |cost2=12 |name3=Spikey Gloves |desc3=These toothy gloves will keep you sharp for Halloween. |cost3=12 |name4=Nom Nom Hat |desc4=This toothy hat is perfect fashion for Halloween Bushwhacking! |cost4=12 |name5=Halloween Sword |desc5=A snaggy, sharp and scary sword for Halloween Bushwhacking! |cost5=12 |name6=Goggly Green Glasses |desc6=These Googly Green glasses go perfectly with your Halloween Bushwhacking Wardrobe. |cost6=12 }} Halloween Goody Bag After all other items are bought, you can get a Halloween Goody Bag. , , and . |cost1=16 }} Achievements }} }} |lvl2 = Scarred for Life |req2 = Scare all the kids in your Haunted Mansion (est. 4000 Scariness) |rew2 = Title Unlock: "Little Kid Scarer" }} }} *The Halloween Mini Golf piece is NOT included in the Spooky Purchases achievement, and therefore it is not required to purchase it. }} }} }} Achievement leftovers from Halloween Event 2013 There are 3 achievements from previous year's events, which may be earnable by spending some Bush Bucks, if a player was not present during the initial years. }} }} }} Halloween Completionist To earn this achievement you must purchase all the Pumpkin Purchasable and receive all of the Friend Request Decorations and complete all the rewards from the quests. You do not have to place all your collected decorations on display in the Mansion in order for them to count, they will count so long as they are within your inventory! There is no way to identify how many Halloween items you have in your inventory or placed in your HM unless your physically count them, or if you have mentally kept track of all your items and purchases. For a quick reference, go to your achievements page and you can look at the status this achievement. It will show you in the format of x/47 for your progress. How to Trick or Treat Event Participation Prizes ''Note: You will get the Ribbon and the Scary Tree after the event!'' Pets of the Halloween Event 2014 Category:Events Category:Halloween